


anatomy

by madnessiseverything



Series: tales of narnia [10]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, the pevensies and their relationship to narnia, the ways in which the pevensies are narnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessiseverything/pseuds/madnessiseverything
Summary: “It’s really rather simple,” Lucy says to Caspian one night.
Series: tales of narnia [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039454
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	anatomy

**Author's Note:**

> so this sprang into my head out of the blue and i'm gently placing it down for you guys to read <3

Caspian feels no small amounts of awe and wonder whenever he has the time to simply sit and watch the kings and queens of old go about their days. Because there is something there, he knows there is. There is something in the way the Pevensies walk through life that Caspian just cannot put his finger on. It’s in the way trees bend to their whims, how the ground seems steadier where they’ve walked. It’s in the way the wind plays with their hair and coaxes the sort of laughter out of them that makes Caspian feel like he is intruding. It’s in the way the water pushes up into their hands. Most of all, it’s in the way the Narnians seem to shine whenever they dare lay eyes upon their monarchs of old, in the way each breath seems easier when they are around. There is something there, and Caspian just can’t place it. **  
**

“It’s really rather simple,” Lucy says to Caspian one night, voice just loud enough to overpower the sounds of laughter and music. Caspian doesn’t know how she found out, but there is a spark in her eyes that makes him lean forward to better catch whatever reply she has for his musings. 

“Peter is Narnia’s body, unwavering and with a steady sword in matters of battle.” Lucy points to the High King, with his sword across his lap, laughing heartily as he wraps his hands around a bowl of stew. 

“Susan is Narnia’s voice, gentle but firm in matters of state.” Lucy turns to point at where the Queen waves her hand at a nervous faun, pressing a steaming cup into his hands with a smile.  
  
“Edmund is Narnia’s mind, just and considerate in matters of the court.” Lucy nods to where the King is busying himself with the scrolls Dr Cornelius had delivered this morning, his bowl balancing on his thigh.

“And I’m her heart.” Lucy’s smile is blinding as a spring sun as she points to herself, clasping her hands against her chest. “Together, we make up Narnia as a whole. It’s who we are.”

And as Lucy leaves to join her siblings once more, Caspian thinks that it really is that simple, in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a [narnia tumblr](https://bloodybigwardrobe.tumblr.com/) and am also on [twitter](https://twitter.com/notanycritter).


End file.
